leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Cole Starus
NOTE:THIS ARTICLE IS CURRENTLY BEING EDITED, WHEN FINISHED I WILL REMOVE THIS NOTE AND COLE STARUS WILL BE READY FOR OC FIGHTS Summary Cole Starus is the Universes Greatest Hero, fighting alongside the Universes Core, using the Galaxy Force and his fighting skills to protect the Universe from anything that threatens it. Story In the very beginning, when the Universe was a vast and empty place, The celestial beings known as the Galaxy Force gods used the power of the Galaxy Force to create six Galaxy Force stars which filled the Universe with life. But one of the four gods, Zorvatar, wanted to use the Galaxy Force stars to make the Universe in his own twisted image, a battle broke out between the other gods and Zorvatar. Zorvatar's power was strong but the other gods were able to defeat him and imprison him within the anti verse, a never ending void where he could not threaten the life in the Universe. But in fear that if Zorvatar was to ever escape, the gods used the Galaxy Force to create beings known as Defenders, Each Defender was tasked with using their ability to use the Galaxy Force energy being emitted by the Galaxy Force stars to protect their sector of the Universe, and they were not allowed to interfere with normal life. But one of the Defenders broke this rule and fell in love with a human...In the year 3000 earth and several other planets were attacked by the Dominaxian Core in an attempt to conquer them. luckily earth and the other planets were able to hold them off, but several million died in the process, including the mother of a young child, this child's name was Cole Starus. After the alliance of the other planets and earth to hold off the Dominaxian Core, the leaders of these planets decided to form the Universes Core in order to defeat the Dominaxian Core and restore freedom to the planets that were taken over by them. Several years after the Universes Core was formed Cole Starus joined the Core after he was recruited by the leader of the Universes Core when he witnessed Cole take down a high ranking Dominaxian ally by himself. Cole was oblivious that he wasn't even a normal human, his father was a Defender and that meant that Cole had inherited a Galaxy Force spark passed down by his father. An ancient prophecy stated that every 10,000 years when the six Galaxy Force stars align they would let out a massive beam of energy, increasing the Galaxy Force energy of every Galaxy Force wielder, so when the stars aligned on one of Coles missions he received enough energy to awake his spark and allow him to use his Galaxy Force powers. Personality Cole Starus has a very bold and cunning personality, he will often jump into fights just to help the little guy. Cole is also known for being able to switch from his trademark cocky attitude to a more serious attitude in seconds. In a fight Cole is very resourceful and creative using both the technology provided by the Universes Core as well as using his expertise in combat, Cole will often switch between the two in a fight. Cole enjoys a challenge and usually avoids using his Galaxy Force powers and would rather to use his weapons, but when he is presented with a foe as skilled or more skilled then him you can bet that he wont hesitate to use his gift. Powers and Stats Tier: (Base Form): High 9-A (Charged Form): 8-B (Charged Form full power) 7-B (Dark Form): High 6-C (Dark Form full power): 5-C (Pure Form): 4-C (Pure Form full power): 3-C Name: 'Cole Starus (coal) (star-ris) '''Aliases: '''The Universes Greatest hero '''Origin: '''OC (The Universes) User: (EliteSlinger24) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''23 (slowed ageing thanks to his powers) '''Classification: '''Human / Galaxy Force weilder '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, and Stamina, Galaxy Force wielder, expert martial artist 'Attack Potency: (Base Form): Room/Small Building level '(has punched enemies through buildings reducing them to rubble '(Charged Form): City Block level '(has destroyed city blocks with ease) ('Charged form full power): City level '(when Cole focused all his strength in this form he was able to destroy a city) '(Dark Form): Island level '(destroyed a small landmass with relative ease) '(Dark Form full power): Moon level '(Destroyed a moon while he was rampaging after he punched it at full force) '(Pure Form): Star level '(delivered star level attacks when he is serious) '(Pure Form full power): Galaxy Level '(at full force it was estimated used an attacked that could destroy a galaxy) 'Speed: (Base Form): Subsonic '(dodged punches faster than the eye can track) '(Galaxy Burst Form): Hypersonic+ '(has kept up with spaceships that can easily reach this speed) '(Golden Form): Speed of Light '(has flown to planets at this speed with ease) '(Dark Form): Massively FTL '(in one of Cole's many battles he used this form in a fight against a character who could move and fight at the speed of light, and in this form his attacks were several times faster) '(Pure Form): Infinite Speed '(in this form Cole was able to keep up with a galaxy force god who can be anywhere at anytime) 'Lifting Strength: (Base Form): Class M '(has lifted zordainium the heaviest metal in the universe) '(Galaxy Burst Form): Class T '(has torn a Dominaxian warship in half) '(Golden Form): Class Z '(has pushed a large planet into another planet to kill one of his enemies) '(Dark Form): Stellar '(has lifted a star and threw it at another planet) '(Pure Form): Universal '(has ripped an entire universe in half when in a battle with a Galaxy Force god) 'Striking Strength: (Base Form): Class GJ (Galaxy Burst Form): Class XJ (Golden Form): Class XMJ (Dark Form): Class XGJ (Pure Form): Universal+ Durability: (Base, Galaxy Burst, Golden): Galaxy Level (Dark): Universe Level (Pure): Invincible (thanks to the Galaxy Force, Cole can regenerate from even the strongest attacks, as he has proven time and time again when he has faced gods, and other galaxy force wielders) Stamina: 'Cole can fight for months if necessary thanks to the Galaxy Force's energy 'Range: Melee Range Standard Equipment: '''Cole has several different weapons in his arsenal that are provided by the Universes Core '''Uni-Pistol: pistols that run of concentrated galaxy force energy making them similar to laser pistols Uni-Sword: a sword with a blade of concentrated Galaxy Force energy which acts like a laser, and can cut through almost any material Uni-Shield: this shield is nearly indestructible and can also activate a buzz saw like blade of concentrated Galaxy Force energy similar to the blade of the Uni-Sword Uni 2: the Uni 2 is the suit that Cole is equipped with, it may look like a simple suit but in reality it is a heavy duty piece of tech, the Uni 2 is highly durable and is in sync with Cole's mind and weapons, which allows Cole to teleport any of his weapons to his hand at any time no matter where his weapons are, which allows Cole to not have to carry his weapons around with him, the Uni 2 also has the ability to detach itself from Cole and fight on its own, it can also heal Coles wounds over time Uni-grenades: the Uni grenades are small bombs in the shape of the Universes Core symbol that Cole has on his chest, when thrown theses grenades will attach to its target and detonate Tech Suits: one of Cole's go to options when not using his powers, these suits have special abilities unique to the suit you use, these suits are contained in small emblems similar to the one on Cole's chest, and when put on Cole's chest they cover him in a suit, some of these suits include Strength suit: this suit covers Cole in a mech that increases his strength dramatically and can take quite a beating Speed suit: this suit increases Cole's speed dramatically Absorption suit: one of Cole's most useful tech suits, this suit allows Cole to absorb the energy from punches, energy blasts, blackholes, explosions, you name it the suit can absorb it, after the energy is absorbed Cole can either use it to increase his stats, create energy blasts, or even access different forms. Intelligence: Genius '''(Cole was able to reprogram one of Coltrons clones, which no other scientist was able to do) '''Combat Strategist: '''thanks to Coles training he is extremely gifted in combat '''Weaknesses: '''unfortunately for Cole in order to access a different form he has to build up a certain amount of Galaxy force energy, while his abilities do require Galaxy Force energy they do not require very much to use allowing Cole to use them consistently one after the other, or multiple abilities at the same time. But on the other hand his forms do require more Galaxy Force energy to use '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''when Cole first got his Galaxy force abilities he was barely scraping the surface of what the Galaxy Force was able to do, so he was tought by the Galaxy Force elders, anceint beings who have unlocked the Galaxy Force's true potential, he was then tought to use these techniques '''Korrokhan: this technique uses the Galaxy Force to unlock its wielder in rage and use it as a weapon, when Cole uses Korrokhan he becomes increasingly more serious and dangerous, not to mention it increases his strength making him an even more deadly Korroshin: '''this technique is the exact opposite of Korrokhan, Korroshin focuses more on being at peace with ones self, which allows Cole to slow down his perception of time allowing him to calculate his attacks more precisely '''Reality Breaker: '''The Reality Breaker is an ability that Cole was taught by the Galaxy Force elders, it is an ability that allows Cole to use the galaxy force to almost break through reality but only for Cole, meaning that if Cole was being affected by an ability that effects Cole in a way that also alters the Galaxy Force, Cole can break out of the effects of the ability being used on him using the Galaxy Force and would no longer be affected by the ability, sadly this ability can only last for 30-40 seconds before the breach in reality closes '''Galaxy Force eye: '''this ability allows Cole to see into the future via Galaxy Force energy, Cole can see only a few seconds into the future, and it takes some galaxy force energy to use '''Coles Forms: '''Cole has the ability to use the Galaxy Force to enter different forms, in every form except Base Form Cole can fire blasts of Galaxy Force energy out of his hands, and can also survive in space '''Base Form: '''this is Coles regular form, in this form he still has his inhanced strength, speed, etc. '''Galaxy Burst Form: '''Coles fourth strongest form gives him the ability to fly and shoot powerful blasts of Galaxy Force energy and increases his stats '''Golden Form: Coles third strongest form gives him the ability to manipulate Golden Galaxy Force energy which is more powerful than regular Galaxy Force energy, and increases Coles stats '''Dark Form: '''Coles second strongest form, Cole can access this form if he gives into his hate or sadness, but in some cases if Cole can harness enough energy he can also access this form, this form has quite the array of abilities such as, in this form he can drain the life force of his opponents, the longer he is in this form the stronger he gets, and last but not least if he is in this form for to long he will lose all control and will not stop destroying until there is nothing left in his way. The only way for Cole to desperse from this form is if he is no longer feeling emotions of hate or sadness, which will cut him off from the dark Galaxy Force energy and revert him back to base form '''Pure Form: '''Coles strongest form, in this form Cole is pure Galaxy Force energy and cannot take any damage, in this form Cole also has the ability to transfer Galaxy Force energy into anything from his enemies to machinery which he can do from any distance, and then he can do either of two things, he will manipulate the Galaxy Force inside of it and control or destroy it, or since the Galaxy Force has to choose its wielder, it will most likely destroy what ever it has been transferred into instantly, but there is one down side to this form, it only lasts for a couple minutes and once it disperses Cole is left with out his powers for months Feats *Fought in a 2,000 year war and won *Lifted the heaviest metal in the universe *Tore a Dominaxian warship the size of a large mountain in half *Destroyed an entire fleet of Dominaxian warships by himself *Defeated the gods of space, time, and reality *Has ripped an entire Universe in half in Pure form *Defeated an entire army of the Dominaxian Core's most skilled warriors in Base Form *Defeated the evil Galaxy Force God Zorvatar who is easily multiversal Category:Original Character Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Human Category:Martial Arts